inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Akagane
|name=Akagane |image name= |literal meaning=Red Gold |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= Created by Naraku |age= |death= |status=Deceased |occupation= |species=Yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin= |family= *Naraku *Naraku's incarnations |weapons= |abilities= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut= |final act= |manga= |movie= |game=Secret of the Divine Jewel |japanese voice=None |english voice=None |imagecat= }}Akagane was a detachment of Naraku that appeared in the video game Secret of the Divine Jewel. He was supposedly created by Naraku to steal the Kamuitama from Janis who was traveling with Inuyasha, Kagome, and their company. History Akagane is first encountered by Inuyasha's group in Sakata Village, shortly after they defeat the Banshee boss. He appeared before them after they had all been weakened by the Banshee's scream. He revealed he was the one responsible for creating the Banshee by using a Sacred Jewel shard on a restless female spirit which Miroku, Kagome, and Janis had helped bring peace to earlier. Though weakened, Inuyasha recognized him as an incarnation of Naraku, via his scent. His enemies weakened he attacks them, but through strength of numbers are able to defeat him. Akagane retreated to Osore Valley where he set up a fake village (with fake villagers who pretended to be outcasts) inside of a nearby cave. Using Sango’s brother, Kohaku, as part of the deception. He had the Saimyōshō chase Kohaku in Osore Valley where he was "saved" by Sango and the company. Akagane then had the fake villagers call Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippō, and Kirara away so Kohaku could lead Janis and Sango to him. Janis and Sango fell for Akagane’s trap. Akagane taunted Sango and Janis for falling for such an obvious trap (referring it as both simple and obvious) and he demanded Sango hand Janis over to him but she stood her ground (not willing to allow Janis or the Kamuitama from falling into Naraku's hands) thus a battle ensues, however both Sango and Janis are no match for Akagane. With Sango and Janis defeated, Akagane decided to kill Sango, but is reminded by Kohaku that his mission was to capture Janis and turned his attention to back her. However his plans to bring Janis back to Naraku were thwarted thanks to the intervention of Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others. Inuyasha tells Akagane he was impressed by his use of Osore Village’s polluted air to counter Inuyasha’s sense of smell and Kagome swears she won’t lose to a coward like him. Inuyasha and the others once again engage Akagane in battle and in the end he is slain. After he is defeated, Kagura appears saying she knew Akagane couldn’t handle Inuyasha’s group or steal the Kamuitama from Janis, before fleeing back to Naraku along with Kohaku. Personality He was likely created by Naraku to steal the Kamuitama from Janis. He is confident in his abilities, but is cautious enough to only attack his enemies when the odds are stacked in his favor. Like Naraku he plans ahead and uses deception to trap his enemies. He is loyal to Naraku as he follows orders and is willing to handover Kamuitama to Naraku instead of keeping it for himself (at one time saying to Kohaku, "With the Kamuitama, Master Naraku will become even more powerful."). Physical description He was a demon, wearing red suit of Samurai armor and who rides on dark cloud. Category:Deceased Category:Game-exclusive Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai